Destiel Drabble
by BestShipDestiel
Summary: Destiel smut. Really nothing more.


His tongue drifted lower, the chill night breeze raising goosebumps across the hunter's body. His mouth traced the jut of Dean's hip, enjoying the little noises he was coercing from him. It had become a naughty habit of Castiel's, slipping into the Winchester's dreams and having his way with him. But he was addicted to him. The way he would arch in pleasure against the hood of his precious 67 Chevy Impala as Castiel nipped at his tender inner thigh was delicious. How Dean would curl his finger's in his curly hair and moan out for more tantalizing. The very fact that he was corrupting the Righteous Man a turn on in itself. Castiel smiled crookedly, a flash of perfect pearly whites next to Dean's bunched forest green boxers. The stares the two men shared while conscious weren't enough. Castiel craved this. The way Dean's eyes would dilate as Cas would take the elastic band in his teeth. How he would mumble protests against Castiel's sly tongue, his exposed cock quivering underneath strategically placed licks and strokes. Until took Dean fully in his mouth, his hunter's outcry music to the fallen angel's ears. Castiel sucked steadily, stopping only to slick two fingers with his saliva before taking Dean's heated dick in his mouth again. He managed to pull the boxers down completely with his free hand, sliding his wet fingers to circle Dean's rim teasingly. Oh how Castiel loved how eager Dean was, trying to slide forward on the hood of the Impala, impatient to have Cas in him. The angel smiled again, a quick upturn of the corners of his lips before pushing one slippery digit into the tight entrance. That hiss of pain. The quick shove downward for the pleasure. Dean's emerald green eyes almost blackened out by his lust taken pupils. He was definitely ready for more tonight. Cas pulled out halfway, shoving his second finger in as soon as there was room.

Dean didn't even wait to adjust to the new intrusion, fucking himself down on his angel. He was ashamed of these dirty dreams that left him needing an arctic shower when he woke, but he needed them like air. The way he could meet those electric cerulean eyes as they went down on him, the quiet growls that vibrated in the back of Castiel's throat sending shivers up Dean's body. He would take a thousand cold showers for just one of these dreams. How badly he wanted to feel the angel fucking him, shoving him down into the Impala's hood. Listening to the dirty stream of Ennochian that would flow steadily from Cas's mouth as he pounded his hard cock into his ass. Crying out as Cas would hit his sweet spot again and again and again until he was about to come. He had no idea if the angel could somehow hear that desire, or if he just managed to control his dream but he was laying on his stomach, the sound of a belt hitting the ground behind him. He moaned as the angel's fingers vacated his ass, replaced by a warm tongue. He loved the way Cas would tease him, sliding his tongue around his rim before forcing it into his widened opening. How he would slick him up before forcing his fingers back in, stretching and pushing Dean out. He couldn't help himself when Cas took control like that, rutting into the angel's hand. Whimpering as he pulled back only to grin like the sick son of a bitch he was as the sound of the slacks and boxers were ditched as well made it though his lust fog mind. He didn't have to wait long for the result, Castiel hastily pushing his tip against his ass, not waiting for a go ahead as he pushed forward, his hand snaking up to tightly grab his tawny hair betwixt his fingers. He let out a sharp cry as Cas forced himself deep, brushing against his prostate with ease.

The slap of skin on skin was intoxicating. The soft moans Dean emitted heavenly to Cas. He pushed deeper into Dean, wrapping his free hand around to stroke the hunter's erection. The two were oh so close, with Cas hitting Dean's prostate on every thrust he could feel the beginning of his orgasm, a shudder running through the hunter's body alerting the angel of Dean's own start. He quickened his pace, slamming his cock further into Dean's ass as his strokes became tighter, commanding the Winchester to fall in sync with his body. He gave into the need for release, Dean gasping as his own followed seconds after. Castiel grinned as a quick thought entered his head, leaving the dream and making Dean awake in the lonely hotel room, surprised to see his angel sitting on the edge opposite from where he laid sprawled. "And what were you dreaming about Dean?"


End file.
